As disclosed in parent U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 11/798,647 and 11/395,237, which are incorporated by reference in their entirety, crossbar circuit architectures may be configured to provide for programmable signal processors. The present patent application provides further embodiments of such systems to provide adaptive control system applications.